Take Me Out to the Holosuite
| date=2375| episode=7x04| production=554| airdate= week of | written=Ronald D. Moore| director= | |}} Sisko forms a baseball team, the Niners, consisting of several Deep Space 9 senior staff and civilians, to play against a Vulcan team captained by an old rival. Summary Solok, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain and former Starfleet Academy classmate of Benjamin Sisko, brought his starship to Deep Space 9 for repairs. He challenged Sisko to a game of baseball against his team, the Logicians. Sisko's team, the Niners, consisted of Jake Sisko, Quark, Nog, Leeta, Kasidy Yates, Kira Nerys, Ezri Dax, Julian Bashir and Worf, with Captain Sisko as a player/manager. Miles O'Brien became pitching, batting, and first base coach after suffering a shoulder injury during practice, and later took over as manager after Captain Sisko was ejected from the game by Odo (the umpire) in the fifth inning of the game. Rom was kicked off the team by Captain Sisko during practice after failing to improve his skills; however, towards the end of their game, Sisko ordered O'Brien to put Rom into the game as a pinch hitter. Rom then accidentally bunted in the Niners' only run in a 10-1 loss. Sisko saw how much Rom cared about the team and realized that Rom's feelings were more important than winning the game. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Broik • Ezri Dax • Kira Nerys • Leeta • Morn • M'Pella • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Rom • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • • Worf, son of Mogh • Kasidy Yates Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Jadzia Dax Locations :Deep Space 9 • Infirmary • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Station commander's office • wardroom Earth • Launching Pad Starships : ( ) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Lurian • Trill • Vulcan States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Logicians • Niners • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Giants • Starfleet Academy Other references :Anthem of the United Federation of Planets • baseball • • baseball bat • baseball field • baseball glove • batting helmet • cadet • captain • chewing gum • Christopher Pike Medal of Valor • colonel • dabo • ensign • Flag of the United Federation of Planets • holodeck • hologram • holosuite • IDIC • inertial damper • light-year • logic • Olympic Games • PADD • photon • space station • rotator cuff • Scotch whisky • senior staff • starbase • warp core • ''Wee Bairns • wrestling • zygomatic bone Appendices Related stories *Solok next appears in the novels Demons of Air and Darkness and later Lesser Evil and Unity. *Sisko recalls in ''The Lost Era'' novel Catalyst of Sorrows. *The baseball match has been mentioned in novels such as Abyss, Lesser Evil and . Background Notable cast and crew * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Michael Dorn as Worf *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Chase Masterson as Leeta External links * * Connections category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 7